[unreadable] This is an application to request partial support of the 2003 FASEB summer conference on Skeletal Muscle Satellite and Stem Cells. The conference will take place on July 26-31, 2003 at the Omni Resort and Spa in Tucson, Arizona. This interdisciplinary conference will bring together a diverse group of researchers working in postnatal skeletal muscle in a single forum to discuss new results and to target future research areas. Of particular importance for the conference are: 1. To identify the identity and function of stem cells in skeletal muscle and their potential therapeutic value, and 2. To foster an understanding of the molecular basis for physiological events occurring in normal skeletal muscle that include atrophy, hypertrophy, regeneration and aging. Typically, the majority of these scientists do not attend common meetings and this forum has provided a mechanism for a diverse group of researchers to discuss common interests in postnatal skeletal muscle. This meeting is expected to open new avenues of work in this area by promoting new ideas and collaborations among the participants. The conference sessions include satellite cell diversity, satellite cell ECM interactions, atrophy and apopotosis, satellite cell cycle control, differentiation and signaling, stem cell biology/stem/satellite cell-based gene therapy, aging, adaptation and hypertrophy, and degeneration/regeneration. Thus, the 2003 FASEB Summer Conference on Muscle Satellite and Stem Cells will bring together scientists that work in fields of muscle growth, disease, injury repair, and aging. This conference is designed to provide an interdisciplinary forum that will benefit from the contributions of both established and new investigators. Due to the rapid pace of important advancements in this field, the conference could provide a timely and important forum to discuss new work, to provide a diverse and stimulating atmosphere and allow initiation of new research directions and collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable]